You're In Control Of My Heart
by DSForeverandAlways
Summary: He moves his eyes to her face, cups her cheeks softly in one palm. "I love how everytime I look at you, you take my breath away." *One-Shot*


**You're In Control Of My Heart**

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

Lightweight - Demi Lovato

* * *

**A/N**: Love Chiara for this if you like it and offend and hate her if you dislike it, because she wanted me to. Also, I've written this late at night, so I don't even know if it makes sense.

* * *

He wakes suddenly, arm sweeping out to reach for her, fingers encountering only empty space. He pushes up to his elbows, casts his eyes over the room, takes in the dishelveled bed, sheets rumpled, a pillow tossed hapthazardly across the foot.

"Hey."

He feels a smile break out over his face, cheeks spilt wide at the sight of her. Tousled hair and long toned legs are all he can see as she moves across the room slowly, the tails of one of his shirts brushing along her tighs, the cuffs hanging low over her hands.

"So it wasn't a dream that you did forgive me for being Gossip Girl and for publishing that chapter about you. And that you gave me one last chance?"

She laughs, a soft chuckle that flutters in her chest, and sits down on the edge of the bed, one leg tucked up underneath her body. "No, it wasn't a dream."

"Thank God," he breathes, his body listing in her direction. He wants to peel that shirt off and lay her down, spend the morning exploring her body with his mouth and hands.

"So, this wasn't a one-time-thing, right? We're back together?! You're not going to regret it again and tell me that you have no feelings for me whatsoever? Because that'd break me for good."

The shyness and insecurity in her voice and the fear in her eyes makes his chest ache but he can't keep the excited awe out of this tone when he answers her. "We're back together. And this time it's forever."

Her eyes flutter, lips pulling up into a pleased smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He can't resist any longer, has to touch her. His fingers stretch across the rumpled sheet, the tips brushing lightly over her knee, skin so soft and warm. She sighs and scoots closer to him on the bed, her smiling mouth drawing his attention.

The kiss is graceless and fumbling, lips and teeth bumping because neither one of them can stop smiling, and a giggle bubbles up in her chest, bright and effervescent and _fuck_ he is so in love with her. "Do you remember all the reasons why I loved you that I told you back then?"

"Mhm-mm," she hums, her mouth skimming along his jaw. His fingers curl around her leg and she shifts, moves over to straddle his tighs, her body a pleasant weight against his outstretched legs. "I have some reasons to add. I love the way you look at me with those beautiful blue eyes of yours."

She gasps against his neck when he bites down on the slope of her neck between his words, pulling the sensitive flesh gently into his mouth. "I love the way I can't imagine a day without you in my life anymore." His fingers coast up her tighs, curve around to cup her ass, tugging her further against him. "I love how complete I feel when I'm with you." He drags his mouth across her chest, tastes the sweat on her skin. "I love how our bodies just fit together."

Her fingers thread through his hair, holding his mouth against her, a single tear escaping her eye. "I love how I would do anything in this world to make you happy." Two buttons hold the shirt closed over her torso and he drags his hands around, pops the tiny pearl discs free. "I love the softness of your lips against mine and against my body." Leaning back, he drags his shirt open. The morning light spills across her chest, casts her skin in a golden glow that makes his eyes water, his mouth run dry. "I love the fact how you want to be with me, and only me." He slips the fabric off her shoulders, pushes it down her arms, watches the way the shadows of her breasts stretch and contract with each breath she sucks in.

He moves his eyes to her face, cups her cheeks softly in one palm. "I love how everytime I look at you, you take my breath away."

Demure, she casts her eyes down, trails her fingers over the lines of his chest. He pulls her back, watches her smile as he wipes away her tears. "I love you so much," she whispers, getting lost in his brown eyes before he pulls her closer. The kiss is slow and smooth, full of passion and adoration, everything they need to say conveyed through the slide of their lips and tongues. She moans quietly in the back of her throat when his hands drift over her torso, fingers curled around the cage of her ribs. He leans back, pulling her down until she's sprawled across his chest, her hair falling down around their faces, blocking out the rest of the world.

They move leisurely, hands and mouth exploring. She giggles again when he dips his finger into the curve of her knee, her body shuddering lightly above him. His hands drift higher and she moans, hips twisting as he drags his fingers over the small of her back.

She sighs out his name when he slips two fingers inside of her and all he can think is that he wants to hear that sound again every day for the rest of his life.

He bites her lip for her when she comes, her fingers threaded tightly through his hair.

His own moan follows when she sinks down onto him, her hands braced on his chest, breasts swaying gently. She rolls her hips lazily and he watches her face, tries to memorize again what she looks like rising above him, the sunlight bouncing off her shining eyes and perfect skin. She smiles down at him, eyes soft and hazy. His heart beats wildly against his ribs, tries to burst free of its cage of bone.

"You look happy," she says, her hips picking up speed.

"You have no idea," he breathes back, hands caressing her sides.

She leans down into him, her breasts pressed flat to his chest, lips next to his ear. "Yes, I do," she whispers, her teeth scraping over his jaw.

With a groan, he sits up, shifting her body further onto his. She wraps herself around him, pulls his head into the crook of her neck, arm curved over his head. She rocks into him over and over, his name breaking apart in her mouth as she climbs, pulls them both closer to where they so desperately need to be.

Her orgasm comes on a stuttering sigh, her breath catching and releasing inside her chest, nails craving crescents into his shoulders. _Dan_. It's barely a whisper. He's not even sure it's real. But it pushes him over and he's falling into her, falling hard and fast, her body clutched tightly to his chest.

He shifts them down to the bed, lays her out gently, reverently, her hair fanning out over the pillow, a golden blonde halo glinting in the morning light. Turning on his side, he nestles down next to her, tucks himself up against her body and rests his head on her chest. Her fingers sift through his hair and he closes his eyes. Drifts back to sleep, lulled by the rhythm of her steadily beating heart.


End file.
